


Dog Paddle

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Puppies, She is Very Spoiled, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Encephalitis has Hannibal wrapped around her paw.





	Dog Paddle

**Author's Note:**

> Manip by hotsauce418

 

 

 

 

If you’d told Will three years ago that he’d ever lay eyes on what he was currently watching he’d laugh in your face.

  
But that was three years ago, and today he was watching Hannibal Lecter swim with a frightened dog.

He was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt and part of him had to fight not to jump in with them. This was Encephalitis’s second time in the pool but second in deep waters, the first when they’d found her unexpectedly by the side of the road on a long trip out of the state.

Hannibal had saved her then too, pulling over and rushing out to jump in a lake. She was much smaller then really just a puppy, and Will hadn’t thought ahead in that moment.

He never thought they would get where they were now.

“She did this on purpose.”

Hannibal shot him a glare. “The dog who needs to be handwashed in open areas with a sponge because of a debilitating fear of water fell into a pool on purpose?”

Will couldn’t stop his laugh.

“She jumped! I watched her!”

“Will–”

“You went under and she jumped in. What reason do I have to lie? It’s not like I want one of her monogrammed pillows or even the plaque with her–”

Encephalitis began to whine and clutch harder at Hannibal.

“Will, please just leave us.”

Will let out an exasperated breath moving to stand but stopped midway. He jumped into the water fully clothed and heard the dog barking before he went under.

He came up behind Hannibal on resurfacing, pulling him close into a hug.

“You’re insane.”

Will kissed him softly before whispering, “Look at the dog.”

They both watched Cephie swimming happily towards them.

“No extra pillows for your bed tonight, Encephalitis.”

Will pulled on his hair, their lips meeting again. “We both know that’s not true. She has you wrapped around her paw.”

Hannibal started to blush. “Perhaps.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure the next one will too. We can get them bunk beds.”

Hannibal pushed him under the water.


End file.
